Close your eyes(horror)
by vallerie.louise
Summary: Sekumpulan sahabat yang berencana untuk liburan ke hawai tapi di dekat pulaunya ada yang tidak setuju ada 2 orang(nam&p-top) tapi yang lain mencoba merayu mereka ber2 agar mereka mau(nam)yang begitu mencintai (p-top) hanya bisa tersenyum malu sedangkan(p-top) dia juga tersenyum saat melihat (nam) dan memegang tangan (nam) dan akhirnya(nam dan p-top)ikut ke acara temanya gimn akhirn


Close your eyes(horror)

August 4, 2013 at 7:03am

Perkenalan

P-top(M)=single boy=like nam

P-Nam(F)=like p-top

P-kun(M)=like nam

P-van(M)=like cheer

Cherr(F)=like p-van

Pin-pin(F)=like p-kun

Sinopsis

Sekumpulan sahabat yang berencana untuk liburan ke hawai tapi di dekat pulaunya ada yang tidak setuju ada 2 orang(nam&p-top) tapi yang lain mencoba merayu mereka ber2 agar mereka mau(nam)yang begitu mencintai (p-top) hanya bisa tersenyum malu sedangkan(p-top) dia juga tersenyum saat melihat (nam) dan memegang tangan (nam) dan akhirnya(nam dan p-top)ikut ke acara temanya yang mereka buat sendiri tiba-tiba saat mereka di situ mereka mengalami hal yang aneh dan satu demi satu temanya meninggal bagaimana dengan(p-top dan nam) apakah mereka akan meninggal juga

Di baca ya all ^^

Di kelas yang rame banyak murid-murid cantik dan tanaman yang sangat indah

"Namm"kata top

"Ya"kata nam (senyum")

"Lu lagi apa"kata top

"Ow lagi bosen gak ada teman"kata nam

"Loh mang yang lain pada ke mana"kata top

Lalu teman-teman yang lain datang mengatakan

"Ciee nam"kata p-van

"Ciee nam"kata cherr

"Ciee nam"kata p-kun

"Ciee nam"kata pipin

"Heuyy apa-apaan sih lu orang"kata top

Nam hanya diam dan melihat top seperti itu dia hanya diam saja

"Nam"kata p-kun

"Ya"kata nam

"Kamu kenapa"kata kun

"Ow gapapa"kata nam

"Serius"kata kun

"Ya"kata nam

Lalu teman-temanya membujuk top untuk senyum dan jangan marah lagi karena dia ingin mengomongkan

sesuatu

Setelah d bujuk top agak lebih mendingan

Lalu top duduk di sebelah nam

Sedangkan nam sedang dag dig dug

"Omgg kenapa dia duduk di sebelah gua"kata nam(batinya)

"Nam"kata top

"Ya"kata nam

"Lu kenapa"kata top

"Gapapa"kata nam

lalu p-van berbicara

"Nah teman gua mau berbicara soal pulau dari kalian-kalian ada yang setuju gak"kata p-van

"Gua gak deh"kata nam

"Sama gua juga gak"kata top

Lalu top senyum dengan nam

Dan nam juga membalas senyuman top

"Ish denger dulu"kata van

"Denger apa lagi"kata top

"Ampun kakak"kata van

"Alay lu"kata top

"Gua setuju"kata pipin

"Gua juga setuju"kata kun

"Ya udah gua jugalah"kata cherr

"Tuh banyak yang mau masa kalian doang gak mau"kata van

"Hmm kalau lu orang mau pergi pergi aja"kata nam

"Gua cabut dulu ya"kata top

"Top ikut"kata nam"

Lalu temany-temanya menghalang jalan mereka

"Lu pada mau ke mana sih kayak di kejar setan aja"kata van

"ZZzzZZ gak jelas lu"kata top

"Yang gak jelas lu cewe cowo"kata van

"Mang kalau g gak mau lu bisa maksa gua"kata top

Lalu top memegang tangan nam dan langsung pergi dari hadapan temany-temanya

"Kayaknya dia marah"kata kun

"Hmm biarin aja"kata van

"Tapi kasian tau"kata pipin

"Ya kasian"kata cheer

"Hmm udahlah cabut aja yuk"kata van

"Yuk"kata pipin

"Ada yang mau bareng"kata van

"Gua boleh gak"kata cheer

"Boleh-boleh aja yuk"kata van

Lalu cheer bersama van

"Yah gua sama siapa"kata pipin

"Lu sama gua aja"kata kun

"Haha gak deh makasih"kata pipin

"Yah kok gitu"kata kun

"Gapapa"kata pipin

"Ayolah ke buru sore nie"kata kun

"Ckck ya udah deh"kata pipin

"Yess ayo silahkan"kata kun

Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat parkiran

Balik ke top and nammm

"Bye top"kata nam

"Bye"kata top

"Hati-hati ya"kata nam

Lalu saat nam mau masuk

"Nammm"kata top

"Ya"kata nam

"Besok gua boleh jemput lu gak"kata top

"Hehe boleh kok"kata nam

"Namm"kata top

"Ya"kata nam

"Makasih"kata top

"Hehe sama-sama"kata nam

Setelah itu nam masuk ke rumah

Dan top balik arah mau balik ke rumah

Nam sangat senang kali karena di anterin sama pangeranya top

"Hmm seneng banget serasa ingin mengulang waktu"kata nam

Lalu mamanya memangil dia

"Nam"kata mama

lalu nam langsung turun ke bawah

"Ya ma"kata nam

"Bisa bantuin mama gak"kata mama

"Bisa bantuin apa"kata nam

"Bantuin anter ini ke rumah sebelah dong"kata mama

"Ow okelah"kata nam

Lalu nam pergi ke rumah tetangga sebelah dia tidak tau bahwa itu rumah top

Dia mengebel rumah top

"Permisi"kata nam

Lalu pemilik rumahnya membukakan pintu

"Bentar-bentar"kata top

Lalu saat membuka pintu

"Eh nam kenapa lu ke sini dan lu tau rumah gua dari mana"kata top

"Nganterin ini"kata nam

"Ow makasih ya"kata top

"Ya sama-sama"kata nam

"Bentar ya gua ambil duitnya dulu"kata top

Lalu top pergi ke atas meminta duit

Sedangkan nam merasakan dag dig dug dari tadi

Lalu balik lah top

"Nie nam mau di hitung dulu gak"kata top

"Haha udah bener ko makasih ya"kata nam

"Ya sama-sama"kata top

Lalu nam pulang

Sesampai rumah

"Astagaa kenapa bisa dia di sebelah rumah gua ckck mangkin dag dig dug aja nie"kata nam

Lalu nam memberikan uangnya ke pada mamanya

"Ne ma uangnya"kata nam

"Makasih nam"kata mama

"Ya ma sama-sama"kata nam

"Nie buat kamu nam"kata mama

"Hehe makasih ma"kata nam

"Hehe ya masama"kata mama

Lalu nam pergi ke kamarnya

"Huft lelah banget nie hari"kata nam

"gua istirahat dulu aja kali ya"kata nam

"padahal mau kerjain tugas tapi capek banget binggung gua mandi dulu deh terus kerjain pr"kata nam

lalu nam melihat hapenya ada foto top

"hmm pengen sms dia tapi mau nanya apaan"kata nam

sedangkan nam itu pintar di sekolah sedangkan top anak terbandel di kelas hmm binggung sendiri deh gak usah sms lah

lalu nam tertidur sangking capeknya mengerjakan tugas

lalu papa nam mengendong anaknya ke kasur

lalu ke esokan paginya

nam terbangun

"hmm siapa yang gendong gua semalem bukanya gua tidur di meja belajar ya"kata nam

lalu nam bangun dan segera mandi dan membantu orangtuanya

lalu setelah nam selesai mandi

"nammmmmm"kata mama

"ya ma"kata nam

lalu nam pergi ke tempat mamanya memanggil dia

setelah nam sampai ke tempat tersebut

"eyyyy papa kapan pulang"kata nam

sambil memeluk papanya

"maren kamu kabarnya gimana gimana keadaan sekolah"kata papa

"ow berarti kemaren yang gendong aku di tempat tidur papa dong kabar sekolah baik kabar aku juga baik"kat nam

"haha ya kamu tau aja ow baguslah kalau seperti itu papa jadi lega mendengarnya"kata papa

lalu nam nya membawa mamanya ke tempat yang jauh dari papanya

"ma"kata nam

"apa"kata mama

"mau ngerayain hari kepulangan papa gak"kata nam

"boleh tuh kata mama kapan"kata mama

"hari ini aja ma di restoran raja kuring"kata nam

"baiklah jam 7 malam ya"kata mama

"ya ma"kata nam(tersenyum)

lalu nam dan mamanya balik ke tempat semula

"kalian ngomong apa"kata papa

"haha gak ada papa"kata nam

"ya pa mama balik ngelaundry dulu ya"kata mama

lalu semuanya pada sibuk sendiri

lalu hari menjelang sore sangat cepat

nam pergi ke tempat mamanya laundry

lalu dia bertemu dengan top

"top"kata nam

"hi nam kamu ngapain di sini"kata top

"ini rumah aku mama aku buka laundry"kata nam

"ow hehe tante anak tante cakep banget"kata top

"kalian saling mengenal"kata mama

"ya tante saya teman sekelas nam"kata top

"ya ma dia namanya p-top biasa di panggil top"kata nam

"ow haha"kata mama

setelah selesai mengambil laundryan

"berapa tante"kata top

"80.000rb aja buat kamu karena kamu teman nam"kata mama nam

"haha gapapa tante"kata top

lalu top memberi 100rb dan langsung pergi

mamanya nam menyuruh nam membalikan uang tersebut

tapi top menolaknya dan berkata iklas ke nam

dan nam merasa tidak enak jadinya di balik dengan uang utuh

dan mamanya hanya berkata"top anak yang baik tidak salah kalau kalian berteman"

nam hanya tersenyum

lalu sudah jam 7

lalu saatnya siap-siap

nam dan mama nya siap-siap

dan mengajak papanya pergi ke tempat tersebut

lalu mereka menuju restoran

sesampai di restoran

"akhirnya sampai juga"kata nam

"ya"kata mamanya

"kalian ngapain di sini"kata papa

"haha adadeh pa"kata nam

lalu papa nam&mama memasuki restorant tersebut

dan memesan makanan

"pa mau mesan"kata nam

"gak tau binggung"kata papa

lalu mamany memanggil pelayanya untuk meminta menu paket untuk 3 orang

lalu setelah melihat mamanya memesan makanan tersebut

setelah makanan sudah jadi

"haha sebenarnya kita mau merayakan ke pulangan papa"kata nam

"haha ini ide siapa"kata papa

"ow ini ide nam"kata mama

"haha makasih ya nam"kata papa

"haha sama-sama pa papa suka sama kejutan yang nam kasih"kata nam

"haha jelas suka dong ini kan dari anaku yang paling cantik"kata papa

lalu nam papa dan mama memakan makananya ampai habis

sampai jam 9 malam

lalu nam tertidur lagi-lagi papanya mengendong dia ke mobil

setelah sampai mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil

"pa kayaknya nam senang dan capek sekali ya"kata mama

"ya ma haha makasih untuk hari ini ya ma"kata papa

"haha sama-sam pa ya udah yuk pa pulang aja"kata mama

lalu menuju pulang ke rumah

sesampai di rumah

papany mengendong nam lagi untuk sampai di kamar nam

keesokan harinya nam bangun

"ini di mana"kata nam(sambil melihat kanan kiri)

"Ow kamar gua sendiri hmm sekarang jam berapa ya"kata nam

Lalu nam melihat jam

"Masih jam 5 kok gua gak percaya ya"kata nam

Lalu nam melihat jam rumah dan hape

"Hmm ya jam 5 tapi ngapain gua bangun jam 5 kan nie hari gak sekolah hari sabtu dodol udahlah tidur lagi"kata nam

Hmm nam pun tertidur lagi

Dia tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah sore

Lalu mamanya membangunkan dia

"Nam bangun nam"kata mama

Lalu nam terbangun

"Ya ma"kata nam

"Sekarang udah sore kok kamu tidurny lama banget sih 12 jam kamu tidur"kata mama

"Masasih ma"kata nam

"Ya sana cepat mandi"kata mama

Lalu nam pergi ke wc untuk mandi dan bersih-bersih

setelah selesai mandi

"nam"kata mama

"ya ma"kata nam

"ada tamu tuh"kata mama

"siapa ma"kata nam

"teman kamu yang kemaren sayang"kata mama

"ow haha oke deh ma"kata nam

lalu nam pergi keluar

"hi top"kata nam

"hi nam"kata top

"kamu ke sini kenapa ya"kata nam

"aku ke sini mau belajar barang sama kamu boleh gak"kata top

"haha bolehlah"kata nam

lalu top dan nam mulai belajar bersama sampai mereka masuk sekolah

ke esokan pagi yang cerah

terdengar suara motor yang seperti di kenal nam

lalu nam menegok ke jendela dan melihat top dia langsung keluar dari rumah

tapi dengan keadaan sudah mandi

lalu nam pergi berangkat sekolah barang top

setiba di sekolah

top pergi memarkir motor

sedangkan nam menunggu top memarkir motor

sesudah memarkir motor

nam dan top masuk ke kelas bersama

"nah ini dia teman kita"kata van

"kenapa lu"kata top

"haiz masih marah aja lu sama gua"kata van

"haha gaklah gua bercanda doang"kata top

"hehe kirain eh gua masih mau bahas tentang pulau nie"kata van

"hmm gimana ya van gua tetap gak boleh nie sama ortu gua"kata top

"ow kalau lu gimana nam"kata van

"sama gua juga gak boleh"kata nam

"wah susah juga ya kalau gitu"kata van

"hmm gimana kalau kita ajak 1 kelas aja biar nam dan top bisa ikut setuju gak"kata kun

"setuju"kata cheer pipin van

"hmm tapi gua agak ragu"kata top

"haha di coba dulu dong siapa tau boleh"kata kun

"bener tuh coba dulu"kata van

"ya deh terserah kalian aja yuk nam"kata top

"mau ke mana"kata nam

"belajar bareng lagi"kata top

"ow haha oke deh"kata nam

lalu mereka pergi ber2 untuk belajar bersama sambil ketawa-ketawa dan ada seriusnya juga

teman-temanya berdoa agar nam dan top bisa bersama selamanya...

lalu top dan nam izin ke orangtua mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri dan orangtua mereka mengizinkan mereka dan mereka ber2 sangat senang sekali

lalu nam dan top memberi teman-teman yang lain bahwa dia akan pergi ke pulau bersama teman-temanya

dan teman-temanya sangat senang

dan ke besokan harinya mereka pergi ke pulau...

setibanya di pulau...

"kok gua tiba-tiba merinding ya"kata nam

"hehe perasaan aja kali nam sini tangan kamu"kata top

lalu nam memberi tanganya ke top

"cie"kata cheer van kun & pipin

"yee sirik aja"kata top

"haha udah teman-teman jangan ganggu orang yang lagi falling in love"kata van

"siplah"kata kun

"wkkwk"kata cheer dan pipin

lalu setibanya mereka di hotel yang rawan angker bagi penduduk sana

perasaan nam sangat tidak enak sesudah sampai sana dia merasa dia saja yang tidak enak tapi top juga merasakanya

lalu selama berhari-hari mereka di sana mereka merasakan hal-hal yang aneh

sampai akhirnya mereka menemui sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka merinding seperti itu

ternyata waktu zaman dulunya pulau tersebut sangat terkenal rawanya dari hantu dan pembunuhan

dan salah satu dari mereka meminta pulang karena mendengar cerita tersebut

tetapi setiap mereka ingin pergi mereka tidak bisa

karena mereka selalu di halangi oleh hantu tersebut

lalu mereka selalu cari cara agar mereka bisa lepas dari masalah ini tetapi salah satu dari mereka ada yang mati yaitu pipin

penyebab pipin meninggal karena dia memilih cara sendiri sampai menghilangkan kendali dan dia pun meninggal

kun pun sangat sendih pipin meninggal

dan korban yang tersisa hanya nam top kun van cheer

cheer sangat takut mati

sedangkan nam dia binggung gimana untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut

akhirnya pemilik hotel itu menolong mereka

dan membiarkan mereka lari

lalu tersangaka ke 2 meninggal dengan teragis bernama van dia mati karena dia menusuk dirinya memakai benda senjata tajam

teman-temanya sangat shok melihat dia seperti itu

untungnya dia tidak melukai teman-temanya

lalu nam ketakutan dan top memeluknya

"nam"kata top

nam hanya diam dan nangis ketakutan

lalu top memeluknya

"nam top gak akan tinggalkan nam sampai top mati"kata top

lalu teman-temanya mengajak mereka pergi

lalu korban ke 3 kun dia meninggal karena banggunanya tiba-tiba rusak/roboh

lalu mereka pergi lagi sisa 3 orang

saat cheer menolong nam dan top cheer meninggal karena di lempar hantunya mengenai batu

sisa nam dan top

nam kesal dan dia teriak pada hantu tersebut

kenapa hantu tersebut mengambil semua temanya kenapa tidak mengambil nyawa ny saja"kata nam

lalu top menarik tangan nam

dan nam melepaskannya

hari mulai pagi nam dan top segera pulang ke jakarta

lalu nam berpikir tentang semua sahabatnya

"nam kangen kalian nam pengen kalian balik tapi tidak bisa makasih sudah mau jadi teman nam"kata nam dia menulis dalam diarinya

lalu top datang menghiburnya

3 tahun kemudian

di dalam cerita yang hanya hidup nam dan top

top sangat sedih melihat nam seperti itu

sampai akhirnya nam pun menikah dengan top dan mempunyai sahabat baru

dan dia berjanji dia tidak akan pergi ke pulau itu untuk pertama dan terakhir

THE END^^

THX ALL FOR U READ AND LIKE HAHA

YANG SUKA LIKE OR SHARE YA THANKS

LOVE YOU GUYS

THE NEXT CERITA

AKAN DI KABARIN DAN ITU PASTI

SELAMAT MEMBACA YA THANKS


End file.
